The Reed
by Anakin McFly
Summary: The Reed has killed two. It must be destroyed... LOTR parody. (REED 3 CHAPTER 2 UP!)
1. Prologue

The Ring. The Phone. The Eye. The Pool. But they forgot. THE REED  
  
The Reed.  
  
She had insisted. Insisted that she be allowed to do more than stand around in the hot sun while others were playing music. Insisted that she be allowed to play her oboe while marching in the band. If everyone could do it, so could she. And so, for the first time in history, there was an oboist in marching band.  
  
At first, everything went fine. Nothing out of the ordinary happened, and the oboist in particular was able to play and march at the same time just like her fellow band mates. Even the band director, noting how well things were going, began to think of introducing the same to other schools.  
  
One fine Saturday morning, the band was, as usual, sweltering in the hot sun as they awaited the command to start marching. When it was given, they, yawning away, proceeded to do so. This time, however, there was a slight change in arrangement - due to insufficient space at the back, a trombone player moved in place behind the flutes and oboes.  
  
Meanwhile, the oboe reed had cracked. It was expected, after all. Feeling frustrated, the oboist tried to bring it back to playing condition while trying to keep in step at the same time. She did not notice the flautists on her left taking turns ducking as the trombone with the faulty slide passed over their heads, one by one...  
  
Finally, the oboist decided that there was nothing more she could do to the reed, put it back into her instrument and back into her mouth.  
  
There was a crash. Startled by the sound and sudden headache, the oboist jumped, sending to oboe reed straight up through the roof of her mouth, right past the nasal cavity and out through the right eyeball. There shall now be a one-minute break for readers to throw up. Finished? Ok.  
  
Speechless with horror, the oboist fell to the ground with her instrument still up her mouth. Blood gushed out all over the brand new, shiny, recently polished nickel-plated-keys instrum... nah, that's being too cruel. Let's change it to... Blood gushed out all over the 17-year old oxidizing oboe which had rotting, termite-infested wood and had only one working note.  
  
She died.  
  
And the band went marching on.  
  
After a while, some intelligent person in the band noticed that the oboist was missing.  
  
"Where's the oboist?" he asked.  
  
The rest of the not-so-intelligent band members pointed towards the bleeding corpse lying on the other side of the field. "We shouldn't just leave her there. She's ruining the wonderful scenery."  
  
The remark was greeted with unanimous agreement.  
  
And so they moved the lifeless body and dumped it in a nearby trashcan. The oboe, however, they kept, for even though it was 17-years old, oxidizing, termite-infested and all that, it was still an instrument and therefore valuable. The reed they kept as well, after pulling it out of the oboist's mouth, nasal cavity and right eyeball. After all, it was VERY expensive.  
  
It was placed in the box of spare oboe reeds and forgotten about for a few years. 


	2. The Reed strikes again

THE REED PT 2  
  
One day years after the reed incident, an oboist visited the spare reeds box to get a new one, his previous having been broken after being left behind the band room door. Lifting up The Reed, which amazingly was still in perfect condition, he fitted it into his instrument and went to rejoin the rest of the band. Unlike another certain oboist, he had not requested to be allowed to march along with everyone else, but that did not change anything.  
  
As he was sitting on the floor of the band room one day playing some piece of music on his oboe, he was suddenly hit on the head. This time the culprit was a bunch of percussionists innocently moving their instruments into the band room from where they had been practicing. And The Reed went up to where no reed had ever been before for the second time.  
  
The boy died too. And again, The Reed was pulled out of his mouth for keeps, for no matter what happened, and oboe reed was still VERY expensive. This time however, noting that it had already taken the lives of two oboists, they hid it in the middle joint of an ancient, useless flute which was shoved somewhere under the band cupboard.  
  
They should have known, though, that that would not be enough to stop The Reed. The next year, there was a new flautist recruit and as happens to all new recruits, she was given one of the ancient flutes under the band cupboard. It so happened to be the one that concealed The Reed.  
  
Still looking as new as ever, The Reed was noticed by the new flute player. Taking it out, she asked to know why there was an oboe reed in her instrument. They told her to put it back and ignore it. So she did. And then one day, while practicing at home, her sister came by and spotted The Reed.  
  
Her sister had once been an oboist in her own school band, and she decided to use the opportunity to teach her sibling how to play a new instrument, i.e. the oboe. ("Hey Jeslyn, want to learn the oboe?") So she took out The Reed to test it first. After soaking it, she planted it in her mouth and suddenly had an urge to sneeze. She did... and this time The Reed went right through her tongue, causing blood to spurt out everywhere.  
  
There shall now be another one-minute break for the author to throw up. Thank you. Ahem. Anyway, this time the victim did not die. Her tongue healed, but she never went near another reed, whether clarinet, oboe, bassoon or saxophone, in her life.  
  
Meanwhile, Jeslyn, horrified at what The Reed had done to her sister both physically and emotionally, decided that something had to be done about it. Taking a huge hammer, she started bashing The Reed repeatedly but to no avail. The floorboards shattered under impact, but The Reed remained unharmed. After all, it was most probably haunted and therefore invincible, what with the two lives it had taken.  
  
Frantic, the flautist chucked it out of her bedroom window where it landed in a pond and instantly killed all the ducks in it, i.e. it fell on a duck which died and fell on another duck which died which... you get the point. Jeslyn rushed down to retrieve The Reed, just in time to prevent it being snatched away by a curious oboist wondering what a new reed was doing at the bottom of a pond of dead ducks. Hoping that no one would hold her responsible for the loss of animal life, Jeslyn kept The Reed safely in a box and placed it among the things she was going to bring for band camp the next day. 


	3. The Fellowship of the Reed

THE REED PT 3  
  
"So you found The Reed." The alumni flute player, Joel, stared down at the small, experienced killer in his hands as he spoke to Jeslyn.  
  
"According to band legend, it has already taken the lives of two oboists. And yet it has never been destroyed. I doubt it can be, by any human means. They say The Reed is haunted. Your sister is lucky to still be alive. Very lucky." Joel paused and took up The Reed to examine it. Using his hands, he tried to bend The Reed, but it did not even crack.  
  
"I think the only reason why you have survived so far is because you do not play the oboe. But of course, The Reed must be destroyed."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I see only one solution. You have to return The Reed to the place from whence it came; for only there can it be destroyed."  
  
"Why does this sound so familiar?"  
  
"Ignore him. He's a LOTR die-hard fan," Martyn, the trumpet player, interjected. He grinned.  
  
"So're you."  
  
"Fine, whatever. But if you're going anywhere, I'm coming with you. You have my trumpet."  
  
By now, a small crowd had gathered and one by one they voiced their support.  
  
"And my flute."  
  
"And my clarinet."  
  
"And my trombone."  
  
"And my drumsticks."  
  
"And my tuba."  
  
"And my piccolo."  
  
"Why is this beginning to sound so much like The Fellowship of the Band Nerds?"  
  
"The Fellowship of the Band Nerds? Nah. We shall be called... The Fellowship of the Reed. Tonight, we destroy the object that has injured so many. "  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"Uh. where exactly did The Reed come from?" "Dunno."  
  
"No idea."  
  
"Beats me."  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this..."  
  
"We'll decide what to do later. I think its time for lunch now. Meet during free time, ok?"  
  
The band filed out of the room for lunch; and for a moment, The Reed was left untouched. 


	4. Midnight Plans

The Reed Chapter 4  
  
The meeting during free time had been a failure, mainly because the Fellowship, as they had taken to calling themselves, had had better things to do at that time. All that got decided was that they would leave the school at midnight to go destroy The Reed, though no one had any idea as to how they were going to do it.  
  
So in the middle of the night an alarm clock rang, waking up almost everybody. A couple of innocent people, not very happy at being called up at such an unearthly hour, began saying words I shall refuse to write.  
  
"If you're not part of the Fellowship of the Reed, go back to sleep!" Martyn yelled, waking up the remaining band members. He ducked as someone threw a pillow at him, and it landed on someone else instead. Thus ensued a midnight pillow fight.  
  
Anyway, sooner or later the FOTR were up and yawning. Jeslyn picked up the box that contained The Reed, and the group of them advanced towards the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" the self-appointed night guard asked.  
  
"Toilet," the Fellowship replied in chorus.  
  
"Oh." The 'guard' let them pass, and the Fellowship, made up of Jeslyn (flute), Joel (flute), Martyn (trumpet), Ariel (piccolo), David (trombone), Ian (percussion) and er... (Author stares at ancient class photo for inspiration) Charis (clarinet), proceeded to the toilet for a private discussion.  
  
"Ok, so what's going on, exactly?"  
  
"We have to destroy The Reed, and according to Joel, the only way we can do that is by returning it to the 'place from whence it came'. The thing is, where DID The Reed come from?"  
  
"The same place as all the other reeds, I suppose. "  
  
"Yeah, so what're we going to do? Storm the supplier in the middle of the night and demand a refund? I doubt that would help much."  
  
"Let's see...reeds are made of cane, right? Where does cane come from?"  
  
"Trees!"  
  
"And trees come from?"  
  
"Seeds!"  
  
"And seeds come from?"  
  
"Trees!"  
  
"Ok, let's try something else. Er... what fertilizes seeds?"  
  
"Decomposing stuff!"  
  
"So we go to a graveyard and chuck The Reed into a coffin?"  
  
"I suppose it's better than nothing... and if it doesn't get destroyed, it can't do much harm there, can it?"  
  
"So it's set?"  
  
"Yeah! Let's go to a graveyard!"  
  
The Fellowship headed towards the toilet door, only to find their way blocked. An alumni saxophone stood in the doorway, a mad look in her eyes as she stared at the group coming towards her. Then she spoke.  
  
"Give me The Reed."  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Please review! Thank you! 


	5. Revelation

Thanks for all the reviews... this chapter's a bit short but I'll update soon.  
  
The Reed Chapter 5  
  
"Corinne, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I said, give me The Reed."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Corinne shook her head slowly.  
  
"You don't know what it can do. You don't know about the abilities it has."  
  
"Oh yes we do. It kills. And that's why we have to destroy it."  
  
"You don't understand."  
  
"And you think you do?"  
  
"Of course. I watched as it was being made. The special way it was constructed. How it was created to be able to withstand any kind of damage. And then one day, it was accidentally sold."  
  
"And did the suppliers know about this?"  
  
"David, the suppliers were my parents. And they were the ones who gave it its power. I need The Reed back."  
  
"To destroy it?"  
  
"No. Don't you see? The Reed cannot be destroyed, unlike other reeds. Bands would no longer have to spend vast amounts of money buying them every few months or so, for they would only need one."  
  
"One?"  
  
"Yes. For The Reed has the ability to reproduce itself."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	6. Reproduction

This story was not based on real events and characters. Well, except for the names, which I took from classmates, band mates, relatives, etc.  
  
The Reed: Chapter 6  
  
The Fellowship watched as flames engulfed The Reed without seeming to have any effect on it. Using a pair of tongs they had snitched from the school kitchen, Corinne picked up The Reed and dropped it into Joel's hand as the rest of the group surrounded her to make sure that she would not take off with it.  
  
The flautist winced, but a moment later discovered that The Reed wasn't hot at all. Suddenly, it started to glow, and the Fellowship gathered round as words began to appear on its wooden surface.  
  
"It kind of looks a bit like Chinese... but from this angle it's more like Tamil..."  
  
The words twisted and turned, and changed to readable English which Ariel read aloud.  
  
"The Reed Copyright 2002 D.A.S. ...Plagiarize and d..." The piccolo player was cut off in mid-sentence as the killer split apart into two separate pieces.  
  
"It broke?"  
  
"No. Watch."  
  
And they did, as each half grew out into a new reed, identical to and probably just as dangerous as the original.  
  
"No..."  
  
"Yes. Can't you see? With this ability, we can be rich. We can sell everlasting reeds to anyone who wants it at no expense to ourselves. All I need is for you to hand me The Reed.  
  
"But what's the point, if whoever uses it is going to die? You know what? I think the Power of the Reed is getting to you."  
  
"'The Power of the Reed?' What d'you think this is? Lord of the Rings? We can't be completely sure that everyone who uses it will die! It was most probably a coincidence or something that its previous two users happened to get killed."  
  
"You forgot that one more was injured."  
  
Corinne shrugged.  
  
"Well, maybe you're right," Joel said, looking at her. "It might have been a coincidence. Where'd you say The Reed was made?"  
  
"At my parent's lab in the supply shop. You know, the one at Mt. Melo Drive..."  
  
Joel gave a wry smile.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Then, Reeds in hand, he took off running, the Fellowship at his heels and Corinne in pursuit.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
I might not be updating for a while, because I've got to finish my holiday homework. How can the teachers do this to me? Holidays are meant for band practice, writing fanfics, band camp, watching movies, band concert, reading fanfics, more band practice and walking aimlessly around the house. Not homework. Sigh... 


	7. Mt Melo Drive

Once again, thanks for all the reviews. This is the second last chapter I'll be posting for a while...too much homework... *fakes way through book review of an unread book*  
  
The Reed: Chapter 7  
  
The school gate was locked, but that didn't deter Joel. Corinne had told him where The Reed had come from, and it would take much more than that to stop him now. Still clinging on to the two Reeds, he climbed over the gate despite countless pleas from his friends:  
  
"D'you know you can get four demerit points for doing that if you're caught?"  
  
"Yeah! And if you get caught, you'd never be able to destroy the Reeds."  
  
Corinne arrived and went over the gate as well. And the Fellowship, seeing that whatever they said seemed to have no effect whatsoever, followed suit.  
  
Mt. Melo wasn't far away and Joel knew that. He was a fast runner, determined to make it there on foot, and Corinne was just as determined to follow him. The rest of the Fellowship, however, had been overestimated and they arrived there earliest via the air-conditioned comfort of a taxi, the driver of which was ecstatic at being able to have such business at such a time. And such were the two groups separated.  
  
Jeslyn, Ariel, Marytn, David, Ian and Charis entered the supply shop that Corinne had mentioned and sat down on its cold stone floor, cracking lame and stupid jokes as they waited. And waited.  
  
"I'm bored."  
  
One after another, they all voiced their agreement. And then Ariel took her piccolo out from her pocket and started practicing the band's latest song, the theme from LOTR, which was greeted with groans from the other five.  
  
"You mean you actually brought your instrument along?" Martyn asked. Ariel ignored him and continued playing the tune.  
  
Just then, Joel came in, followed by Corinne. The former surveyed the place, and then turned to face the saxophone player.  
  
"Where's the lab?"  
  
"Why should I tell you?"  
  
"Because if you don't, I'll play a high C on my piccolo," said Ariel, standing up and preparing to blow. The Fellowship covered their ears.  
  
"NO! Anything but that!" Corinne yelled, running to the far end of the room and pressing a section of the wall which slid aside to reveal a room.  
  
With the help of the moonlight streaming through the hole in the wall, the Fellowship could make out two long tables on which stood various test tubes and other scientific stuff. On the opposite side of the room was a huge mirror, which reflected the light back to where they stood.  
  
The eight of them entered.  
  
"Well, what now?" They looked at Corinne.  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
"Tell us or I'll play a high C on my piccolo!"  
  
The rest of the Fellowship covered their ears again.  
  
"I said I don't know!"  
  
Ariel played a high C on her piccolo, and the Fellowship stood amazed as the hundreds of test tubes smashed at the sound, sending bits of glass flying everywhere. When the room had settled, the Fellowship uncovered their ears and looked up. Where the mirror had once been was now a large, gaping hole.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
Yay! Review! 


	8. Inside Mt Melo

This will be the last chapter in a while, so...yup. That's about it. Thanks to all the people who reviewed this fic, and to my fellow oboist who unintentionally demonstrated another possible way for death-by-reed during band prac. (  
  
The Reed: Chapter 8  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I suppose we should go in."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The Fellowship and Corinne entered the hole and emerged in what seemed to be a kind of underground tunnel. Ian switched on his torchlight and the eight of them walked on into the darkness. Soon, the floor started to slope down a little.  
  
"Wow! We must be under Mt. Melo by now!"  
  
"Uh huh. And by the way, where did Mt. Melo get its name from?"  
  
"Apparently, a long time ago, Mt. Melo was an active volcano and during one of its eruptions a young boy mistook the whitish cloud thing for a marshmallow and started yelling, "MUSHMELO! MUSHMELO! MELO! MELO!" And so they called it Mt. Melo."  
  
"Wait a minute... you mean we're inside a volcano?"  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"That's because... I am your father!"  
  
"NO! I am!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
David and Martyn started an imaginary lightsabre fight, accompanied by music from Ariel's piccolo. Some of the saner members of the group rolled their eyes. About five minutes later, the tunnel came to a dead end.  
  
"What do we do now?"  
  
"I don't know... there has to be a way in..."  
  
"Shall I play a high C on my piccolo?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Nah. I don't think we need to go to such drastic measures yet..." Joel kicked the wall. Then the Fellowship stared, speechless, as it fell, revealing the cavern behind.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
Once again, kindly review my story. The more reviews I get, the more motivated I am, the faster I will write the next chapter, etc etc etc. 


	9. The Place from Whence it Came

The story is ending, so this will be one of the last chapters. To fellow band mates, the occurrences in the whole story will probably never happen to me, basically because my reeds break all the time. Apologies to all Geography nuts, because I know the following chapter is not physically possible.  
  
The Reed: Chapter 9  
  
The first thing they felt when the wall collapsed was the heat... gushing through the hole in the form of a too-warm breeze, making certain members of the Fellowship dream of the air-conditioned taxi they had sat in just moments ago. The second thing that hit them was that beyond the wall was not darkness as they had expected, but rather the cavern was filled with a reddish glow that emanated from a river of lava-like liquid running the length of it, constantly spilling out into various pools of the same substance. Thirdly, they all could feel a sense of foreboding evil hanging over the place... and they shivered in fear.  
  
"Jes, you take the Reeds. This is your mission. You know what to do," Joel said as he handed over the two identical mouthpieces.  
  
'And they said no two oboe reeds were alike," Jeslyn thought, remembering the words of a fellow oboist as she received them.  
  
Faintly, just faintly, she felt something tugging at the two small objects in her hand. The Fellowship as well as Corrine was silent for once. There was just something about this place that did not make them feel like talking.  
  
"To the place from whence it came," Jeslyn whispered, clutching the Reeds and moving slowly towards one of the pools while the rest of the group looked on. Then, a look of resolution in her eyes, she flung the killers in the direction of the pool. Satisfied, she turned around to rejoin her friends, a hint of a smile on her face, when whatever thoughts of victory she might have had were shattered with one yell...  
  
"JESLYN! LOOK OUT!"  
  
She didn't even have time to turn. Something whizzed past her, and the next thing she knew Joel was on the ground, a Reed in each of his eyeballs. Wait a moment for the author to throw up over the keyboard. Oops, the monitor short-circuited.  
  
"No...no... not Joel..." Blood was spattered all over the place. And then, the Reeds removed themselves from his eyes and lay innocently on the ground. But their damage was done.  
  
"Jes... destroy...the Reeds..." Then, with one final gasp, the alumni flautist was gone.  
  
"I can't... the Reeds don't want to be destroyed. They won't let themselves be destroyed... if I try to throw them in again they'll probably bounce back up and kill someone else..." Eyes averted from Joel, Jeslyn searched helplessly for some kind of answer to the problem. And she knew what she had to do.  
  
"I'll have to go in. With the Reeds. It's the only way."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
What'd you think? Review please! Thanks. 


	10. The End?

The Reed: Chapter 10  
  
Looking into the pool before her, Jeslyn closed her eyes for a moment, as if preparing herself for the task ahead. Gripping the Reeds tightly in her right hand, she turned around to say a final goodbye.  
  
"Jeslyn, you can't do this!"  
  
"I have to."  
  
"Jes, how would your parent's feel?"  
  
For a moment, the flautist hesitated and bit her lip.  
  
"I have to," she repeated, although her voice seemed to falter for a moment. "You heard Joel. The Reeds must be destroyed at all costs."  
  
"But what would happen if you died and The Reeds survive? We can't be completely sure that this would work!"  
  
"We have to take the risk! Who knows what else The Reed might do?"  
  
"We could always hide it somewhere where no one would find it!"  
  
"That's what they did last time! And that's how I got it. If that happens again, the finder might never be able to get as close as we are to destroying The Reed. Sorry. I'm going."  
  
With one last look at her friends, Jeslyn took a deep breath and plunged herself into the pool of lava-like stuff, the cries of the others echoing so far away.  
  
"NOOOOOOO!..."  
  
Red liquid clouded her vision, but Jeslyn's survival instinct kicked in, and her feet struggled to no avail to touch bottom. Her hands flailing helplessly around, her fingers lost their grip and she felt The Reeds floating away. She needed air.she couldn't breathe.grabbing handfuls of the liquid around her, she managed to recapture a Reed. But just one.before her world went black.  
  
Hidden in a different part of the cave, away from the Fellowship she had run from, was Corinne. She saw everything. She saw the first Reed go down in the death grip of Jeslyn. And she saw the second Reed.floating unharmed towards her.  
  
Bending down, she scooped it out of the water, and gazed at it hungrily.  
  
"Fools," she muttered, "believing all that LOTR stuff...'the place from whence it came'...didn't they know that all it would do is strengthen The Reed? But now... I have you. With the power to destroy all my enemies. Together, you and I will reign supreme."  
  
Corinne's eyes glinted as her face broke into a grin of madness, brought about by the evil of The Reed. Gently, she stroked its wooden body.  
  
"You and I, my preciousss..."  
  
THE END.  
  
( 2003 D.A.S.Q. Plagiarize and experience death-by-reed.  
  
Okay... REVIEW TIME!!! There MIGHT be a sequel. Everything depends on the number of reviews I get... so... 


	11. Part 1 Epilogue aka Part 2 Prologue

The Reed: Epilogue  
  
The Fellowship could only watch helplessly as they saw Jeslyn disappear beneath the liquid's surface.  
  
"Well, we destroyed it."  
  
No one else spoke, but as they turned to leave, Ian noticed something.  
  
"Where's Corrine gone?" he asked.  
  
No one knew.  
  
Suddenly, the cavern was filled with a piercing scream that echoed around the place.  
  
"Corrine."  
  
As one, they ran towards the sound's source, to discover what they had least expected. The girl was lying face up in a pool of blood, a Reed through her heart.  
  
"I thought... didn't Jeslyn just destroy..."  
  
Speechless, the Fellowship stared at the corpse, when the blood on the ground swirled around and began to form words...  
  
"I'll be back," David read.  
  
When they looked back at Corrine, The Reed had vanished. And then they ran for their lives out of the cavern as the place started to collapse.  
  
The End. (Officially. There might be a sequel if I can think up a storyline.) 


	12. THE REED PART TWO: It's back With twice ...

It's BAAAAACK! =D  
  
Yup! It's The Reed 2!!!! Back by popular demand... or whatever.  
  
I'm putting it together with part one because then you get to read the whole thing at one go.  
  
Anyway, a thousand thanks to all my reviewers for... uh, the reviews.  
  
Thanks also to my fellow oboist, review name CmrAwks, for giving me ideas for the story. *grins evilly*  
  
The Reed II  
  
The remaining members of the Fellowship of the Reed made it back from Mt. Melo safely, running all the way knowing all too well the possibility that The Reed was coming to get them. Panting with exhaustion, Martyn, Ian, Ariel, Charis and David climbed back over the school gate, after which they stopped to catch their breath.  
  
"What do we do now?"  
  
"I don't know! I suppose we should go back to sleep..."  
  
"But what if The Reed comes and murders us in bed?"  
  
"It can't! We've got a night guard, remember?"  
  
"Yeah. Lets' go."  
  
They went up the stairs to the band room. After tripping over the snoring guard, they lay down in their not-too-comfortable sleeping bags and somehow managed to doze off.  
  
The events of the night still haunted them, though, and the Fellowship was plagued with various nightmares. Like in the case of David, who in his sleep was heard yelling, "THE REED IS AFTER ME! IT'S AFTER ME! AAAAAAAHHH!!!" for no apparent reason. Martyn was also heard shouting, "THE GREMLINS ARE COMING!!!" but it was more likely the effect of too many movies than The Reed.  
  
The next day, the rest of the band, being as usual exceptionally dumb, did not notice the absence of three of its members. That is, until they formed up to march, whereupon three empty spaces were seen among the woodwinds.  
  
Puzzled, the band major asked, "What happened to Jeslyn, Joel and Corrine?"  
  
"Dead," the Fellowship replied in unison.  
  
"Oh."  
  
The marching started. It went on and on, the poor marchers dehydrating from lack of water, their tongues hanging out as a result. On and on they marched, panting all the way.  
  
And then it happened.  
  
Not many thought it was strange when band members started falling to the ground one by one. After all, it happened most of the time, what with the insufficient number of water breaks, way too high temperatures, miscellanous insects flying around stinging people, etc.  
  
However, those who were still standing suddenly felt a stick gooey liquid surging round their ankles. Looking down, they saw the blood. Lots of it. And the corpses. They screamed. That is, with the exception of the band major who, having eye witnessed the previous Reed deaths, had become slightly jaded.  
  
One more person fell. And for the first time that day, they saw the case of the deaths. It was The Reed. Sticking through the heart of the last victim. The Reed. Looking stronger than ever.  
  
It was back.  
  
And it wanted revenge.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
So what d'you think? Ok? Worse than Part One? Better than Part One? Please review!!!!! Thanks. It'll be greatly appreciated. ^_^ 


	13. Trapped

Sorry for the relatively long wait... too much homework these days. *sigh* Thanks again to all those who reviewed. It's been great motivation. =D  
  
The Reed 2: Chapter 2  
  
"This is scary," said Ian, packing more soil into the hole with his shovel. The half of the band which had been spared were in the school field burying the other half who had died.  
  
"The Reed seems to have got more powerful. And I think it's trying to get us."  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this." The Fellowship nodded in agreement and continued shoveling.  
  
"OI! EVERYBODY! Pack up and go back to the band room. Now. " So saying, the band major walked off. The five members of the Fellowship dumped their shovels in a corner and went back together.  
  
"How are they going to cover this up?" Charis asked, as they moved up the stairs and along the corridor. "I mean, half the band dying in one day... people are sure to know something's been going on!"  
  
David shrugged. "Dunno. I think they're going to say it was a fire or something. I eavesdropped on the committee meeting yesterday..."  
  
"You DID?" the other four yelled, eyes opened wide in excitement.  
  
"What else did they say?"  
  
David grinned. "They're planning to kick all reed instruments out of the band for safety reasons. That means, no clarinet, no oboe, no saxophone, no bassoon..."  
  
"WHAT? HELLO! SINCE WHEN DID WE MAKE THE SWITCH TO BRASS BAND?" Charis started hyperventilating. They arrived in the band room, and she dashed in to hug her clarinet. Ian rolled his eyes.  
  
"But don't you realize something? Out of all the people who died just now, none of them played a reed instrument." Martyn said, a thoughtful look on his face.  
  
They were the only ones in the band room.  
  
"Which means..." Ariel was cut off in mid-sentence as the door swung shut and locked itself. It was then that they heard a voice in their heads, speaking to them. All of them.  
  
Now I have you. You shall not escape... one by one I shall destroy you... and I, The Reed, shall rule supreme.   
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Please review! ^_^ There must be at least 5 new reviews before I continue. Thanks. 


	14. It can talk?

As I promised, I'll continue if I get 5 reviews... AND I DID! THANK YOU EVERYONE! ^_^  
  
The Reed II: Chapter 3  
  
The Reed laughed in their heads.  
  
MUAHAHAHAHA!  
  
"I...it can TALK?" Ian stammered.  
  
Yes.  
  
"B...but how?"  
  
The textbooks, of course. Those wonderful textbooks of yours. Why don't you go see for yourself?  
  
"No," Martyn whispered, ashen faced for some reason.  
  
"What's it mean, the textbooks? What tex..." Ariel was cut off as he dashed past her to the part of the room where their luggage was kept. Seconds later kneeling on the ground, desperately clinging onto what had once been three textbooks and a workbook filled with Martyn's meticulously neat handwriting.  
  
Hyperventilating, his eyes opened wide with horror, he could not but stare down at the miserable contents he held in his hands, mumbling incoherently all the while.  
  
"It got my textbooks... The Reed got my books... it got my books..."  
  
"Why on EARTH did you bring them here in the first place?" David exclaimed in disbelief.  
  
"It got my books... The Reed got my textbooks..."  
  
What did I tell you? The Reed gave a sinister chuckle.  
  
"Do you KNOW how much they COST?" Suddenly, Martyn was on his feet and yelling. "And do you have any IDEA what the teacher will DO to me?"  
  
The boy started hyperventilating again, as the rest of the Fellowship exchanged puzzled and 'is-he-crazy?' looks.  
  
Not unless I kill you first.  
  
Looking back, Charis could never be sure what happened then. One moment The Reed was threatening to kill Martyn, and the next she saw it whizzing through the air. In a state of panic, she had struck out with the only thing she had... her clarinet. The Reed hit the mouthpiece; and it fell to the ground where it lay innocently, just like any other normal oboe reed.  
  
Martyn's hands had shot up to protect his face, and he now lowered them, marveling at the fact that he was still alive.  
  
"Wow...nice shot, Charis."  
  
The clarinetist's mouth was open in shock, as if she could not believe what she had just done.  
  
"So... do we take it, or what?"  
  
"I don't know... but where can..."  
  
Ian was interrupted by a loud pounding on the band room's door, which was followed by angry shouts.  
  
"What're you guys DOING in there? Why'd you LOCK US OUT FOR?"  
  
The Fellowship looked at each other.  
  
"Uh..." Then, as one, they rushed to unlock the door and came face to face with the fuming band major, who was surrounded by the rest of the band.  
  
"Didn't I say to assemble OUTSIDE the band room? You think it's so funny, going IN and locking the rest of us OUT?"  
  
The Fellowship were speechless.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"ALL OF YOU! DROP FIVE HUNDRED!"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"You DARE to QUESTION ME? Do it NOW!"  
  
"YES SIR!"  
  
The five members of the Fellowship got down to the floor and started the five hundred pushups. Ariel did ten and blacked out. Ian did twenty-five and collapsed on top of Ariel. Seeing the band major turn away for a moment, Martyn used the chance to snatch a quick look at The Reed.  
  
It was gone.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Yay! Same as usual, five reviews before I continue. Review my story and I'll review yours. Thanks. ^_^  
  
Kathryn: I don't have anything against oboes. I PLAY the oboe. Just that that day the conductor gave a rather vivid description of what would happen if oboes were to march in band and someone banged into them... almost the whole band freaked out. And thus began The Reed... Thanks for all your reviews!  
  
Squid Bagpipe: I thought I reached the level of random stupidity long ago... read my other fics and you'll see.  
  
Libbydia: Thanks for your reviews! I gave myself nightmares while writing the reed-in-eyeballs part... couldn't sleep that night... *sigh*  
  
Dexter: Um, I haven't watched The Ring, though I know the main storyline and all that...  
  
Dum de dum: My band is a concert band, so no colourguard...so I can't write about them. I won't know how to. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Wildmage42: Sorry for ending with yet another cliffhanger... *grins evilly* I couldn't help it. If you like cliffhangers you should watch Back to the Future 2. Stupid cliffhanger. I want to sue the movie producers. I've just watched pt 3 though... so there goes my chance of earning quick cash... Thanks for all your reviews!  
  
CmrAwk: Hi! Bye! See you in school tomorrow. 


	15. Reed Death Number 53 And Counting

I wrote this during camp... anyway, I STILL can't believe the last chapter got so many reviews! THANK YOU! ^_^  
  
The Reed II: Chapter 4  
  
The Reed had disappeared. Frantically, from his position on the ground, Martyn searched the room for any sign of it. He found none, and started formulating a not-so-practical plan to get out of doing the pushups and go look for The Reed.  
  
"Okay," he thought, "first I need a lightsab..."  
  
Suddenly, the door burst open and a horn player, Michael, rushed in panting and jabbing his finger in the direction he had come from.  
  
"The Reed... The Reed... The Reed..."  
  
Fro a moment, everyone stared at him... and then all the Fellowship got up from their 34th pushup and ran out the door. All, that is, except for Ian and Ariel, who were still on the floor suffering from a condition known as toomanypushup-it is.  
  
The band major was furious.  
  
"YOU HAVEN'T EVEN FINISHED YOUR FIVE HUNDRED! GET BACK..."  
  
"We've done 34! We'll continue later!"  
  
Continuing down the corridor, the Fellowship soon found out what Michael had been on about. In front of them was yet another Reed death. The Reed was sticking in the trombonist's neck, from which blood was oozing out.  
  
Charis threw up.  
  
"I wonder if it's a vampire reed, and if it gets your neck you become one..."  
  
"David, don't give me nightmares."  
  
Just then, Ariel and Ian came stumbling in. They started down at the corpse. Charis managed to convince herself that it wasn't THAT bad after all, looked at it, and threw up again. Ian smelt the vomit and threw up too.  
  
"So...?"  
  
"Get it out. Just get it out," Ian said, standing up. His face was white in shock and bits of his half-digested breakfast were still dangling from his chin.  
  
Ariel bent down and reached for The Reed. Her fingers closed around it... and suddenly, it wasn't there.  
  
Run, run, run, as fast as you can, you can't catch me, I'm The Reed.  
  
They turned, to see the murderer a distance from them.  
  
"That guy," Martyn commented as they ran towards it, The Reed teleporting another five metres away each time, "is the worst poet I've EVER known. 'Run, run, run, as fast as you can, you can't catch me, for I'm The Reed'? I can't believe anyone could have such a bad rhyme and rhythm sense!"  
  
They continued chasing it. It seemed that The Reed could only teleport a maximum of five metres away at a time. Either that, or it was just being irritating.  
  
And so it went on, until it became clear where The Reed was trying to go.  
  
"It's heading for the kitchen! It wants to reproduce!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Once again, please review! Your reviews will be greatly appreciated. I'm hoping to reach a hundred by the next chapter. Thanks! ^_^  
  
By the way, out of curiosity, how old do you think I am? =D If you know who I am please don't answer.  
  
Okay, review reply time:  
  
Perc Mad Hatter: Um, I've done about... *counts* ... 60 pushups in my life. And you HAVE seen me doing them before, that time one of the flutes left their scores lying around... at least, I think you have.  
  
CmrAwks: What d'you mean, thoughtful?  
  
Irish Bug: You live off my stories? Okay... I thought you lost your mental health LONG ago. I can tell from your bio. ^_^ Anyway, GO RECORDERS! =D  
  
AbeoNeco: Preferably, don't print it out. Just ask them to go the site and read and review themselves... if you REALLY want to print it out, include a disclaimer and the phrase 'Copyright 2003 D.A.S.' at the top or bottom. This fic seems to have started a cult following or something..... O_O I can't believe it.  
  
Gaia Ravyn Myles: Read the rest soon! Yay! Wait, if you're reading this then you HAVE read the rest, right? *looks confused* 


	16. It Got the Movies Too

THANK YOU EVERYBODY FOR THE HUNDRED REVIEWS!!!!!!!! =D =D =D =D =D  
  
The Reed II: Chapter 5  
  
The Reed had now reached the school kitchen, the Fellowship running closely behind. Magically, or so it seemed, the fire on the kitchen stove came on, and The Reed stared at it hungrily; that is, as hungrily as a reed can stare at something.  
  
Then, it teleported right into the flames, where it basked, waiting for binary fission to take place.  
  
"NOOOOOO!" David yelled, dashing forward to grab a pair of tongs. With it, he grabbed The Reed, and tossed it over to Martyn, who caught it.  
  
The Reed just teleported back to the fire.  
  
So David picked it up yet again and threw it to Martyn. As before, The Reed went back.  
  
And so it went on, with Ariel, Ian and Charis watching dumbly in a corner, unaware of what to do.  
  
That is, until Martyn noticed them.  
  
"Can't you guys DO something besides stand there?"  
  
"Uh... yeah."  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"WELL?"  
  
"Um... but what can we..."  
  
"I dunno! Go get some clarinet reeds or something! The Reed seems to be scared of them!" Martyn yelled, catching The Reed, which vanished from his hand for the umpteenth time.  
  
Ha! You will never succeed. Evil will rule... because GOOD. IS. DUMB.  
  
"Wait a minute... wasn't that quote from Spaceballs?"  
  
Ian suddenly halted at the doorway.  
  
"No..." He turned around slowly. "You didn't..."  
  
I, The Reed, shall take over the world! And you shall be DESTROYED! Do not try to stop me. Resistance is futile.  
  
The speaker gave an evil laugh, returned to the fire, and was picked up again by David who threw it to Martyn.  
  
"So now The Reed's quoting Star Trek? Where on earth did it get it all from?"  
  
The movie collection, of course. That wonderful movie collection of yours.  
  
For a moment, there was silence. Then...  
  
"NOOOOOO!" Ian lunged himself at The Reed, missed, and went sprawling onto the ground.  
  
"Don't... tell me you destroyed... you... no..." Getting up, Ian ran out of the door to the band room, followed by Ariel and Charis. The two boys were left in the kitchen, still trying to prevent The Reed from replicating itself.  
  
"His movie collection?" David asked incredulously. "What kind of band camp IS this? You bring your textbooks, he brings his movies... AND WILL YOU KINDLY STOP TRYING TO GET TO THE FIRE?"  
  
Do or do not, there is no 'try'.  
  
Martyn smothered a laugh.  
  
"Hey dude! The Reed's a Star Wars fan, too!" The boy broke out into fits of laughter.  
  
"Oh, great," David muttered. There he was, picking up The Reed and throwing it to Martyn, only to have it reappear in the same place. He felt like an idiot. He LOOKED like an idiot. He WAS an idiot. And Martyn was just standing there, laughing over the fact that The Reed and he were both Star Wars fans.  
  
This couldn't get any worse. Or could it?  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Review! Thanks.  
  
CmrAwks: Who says it's not possible to come up with morbid ideas in camp?  
  
Perc Mad Hatter: Read part one..... Can't remember what chapter... And what holiday are you talking about? Monday: Band. Tuesday: Band. Wednesday: Fine, holiday. Thursday: CSP. Friday: Band. Saturday: Supposed to be band, but I'm taking sick leave. I got a cold. And stomachache.  
  
Tigerlily Gamgee: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
BHS-ashes-BandGeekMafia: The band in the story is supposed to be one with a very low intelligence level. And I play the oboe, so I kill off the oboists. I don't know why. I just do it. ^_^  
  
ChibiSkunkSaria: Er...  
  
AbeoNeco: Sorry, but I don't want you to post my stories on your site, safety reasons... people might visit the site and copy the story... ff.net is relatively safe, but I'm not sure about elsewhere. If you want, you can put a link to the stories on your site... but nothing more.  
  
ButterflyGuitar: Thanks for your review... btw, I know more insane people than you. *stares pointedly at Irish Bug (Pip)*  
  
Faolcrop91: No, I don't think there'll be a sequel. So I can't make it into a trilogy.  
  
Wildmage42: 17 or 18? *grins* Thanks for the compliment! =D Uh, define 'way off' and I'll tell you if you were.  
  
Imjustanaltosaxplayer: How old am I? Guess. And I write during my free time.  
  
Irish Bug: 1) By 'hurt you' did you mean like the other review you gave me? *is scared*  
  
2) Ask your band leader to review.  
  
3) Your web page proves how insane you are.  
  
Trina: Yup, I'll write more. Thanks for reviewing! 


	17. Binary Fission

The Reed II: Chapter 6  
  
Ariel opened the band cupboard and took out a box of clarinet reeds.  
  
"Not THAT one! Take the cheaper kind!" Charis shrieked, putting it back and snatching up a different box.  
  
Just then, Ian dashed in and ran to his luggage. The two girls watched astounded as he pulled out about eight or so movie DVDs from his bag.  
  
"You mean you brought your mov... Hey! Spaceballs!" Charis' eyes lit up as she saw the cover of her favourite film.  
  
All eight DVDs were now out, and Ian frantically opened the cases one by one, only to discover that each individual disk had been broken into two.  
  
"No...no..." the boy was near to tears as he stared down at about $100 or so worth of broken DVDs, thinking of what his father would do to him if he found out.  
  
Ariel and Charis looked at him, looked at each other, and decided that they better not hang around. Slowly, holding onto the box of clarinet reeds, they turned to go, leaving Ian behind.  
  
The trombonist had a nervous breakdown and broke into tears, clutching half of Star Wars Episode 5 in one hand.  
  
MEANWHILE...  
  
"I've had ENOUGH of this!" David yelled in anger, flinging down the kitchen tongs and running towards the door. The Reed returned to bask in the fire.  
  
"David! Wait!" Martyn came after him, grabbing him by the shoulders and refusing to let him go as they stood by the closed door.  
  
"What's the POINT?" David wanted to know. "There's just no point in all of this... The Reed just keeps going back and back and...  
  
Suddenly, the door swung open, knocking both boys unconscious on the floor.  
  
Ariel and Charis entered, wondering why it everything was suddenly so quiet.  
  
"Uh...David? Martyn?" Ariel closed the door and saw the two squished behind.  
  
They stared.  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this."  
  
There was a faint crackling sound, and their attention was turned back to the fire.  
  
The Reed was splitting, and as the two girls watched, amazed, each half began to grow into a new Reed.  
  
Charis suddenly realized that they better do something.  
  
"Take it OUT!" she screamed at Ariel.  
  
"B... how?"  
  
The kitchen tongs were nowhere to be found, as they soon discovered while scrambling around on the floor. While crawling under the table, Ariel and Charis heard a new voice...  
  
Oh Master, what is thy bidding?  
  
The girls exchanged puzzled and 'what-on-earth?' looks.  
  
Wipe them out. All of them.  
  
There was an evil laugh.  
  
Yes, Master!   
  
Slowly, Charis crawled out from under the table to get a better look at what was going on. And she saw both Reeds on the table above her... not moving. They apparently had not noticed her, yet...  
  
The clarinetist carefully opened the box of clarinet reeds, and in a sudden burst of reflexes, reached out and clamped it down on the table, trapping a Reed.  
  
Look...Aaah!  
  
The other escaped, aware of the danger it was in, as Charis triumphantly shut the box with the murderer inside.  
  
"I got it! I got it! I GOT IT!"  
  
Behind the door, Martyn slowly returned to consciousness.  
  
"What hap..."  
  
Suddenly, the door burst open again, knocking out Martyn. Ian ran in, breathing hard and cursing away.  
  
"WHERE IS IT? Where is it, the little..." he calmed down as he surveyed the scene before him.  
  
"I got it." Charis was breathless, as if unable to believe what she had done. "It's in the box. Martyn was right. It can't teleport past other reeds."  
  
"The problem is," said Ariel, getting up from under the table, "We don't know which one it is. The master... or the apprentice?"  
  
You will never destroy me, pitiful human scum. And I, The Reed, shall rule supreme.  
  
"Definitely the master."  
  
"What're you going to do with it?"  
  
Charis sighed.  
  
"I don't know. I thought that maybe we can bury it somewhere; it seems unlikely that it can escape from underground encased in a box of reeds..."  
  
"I'll do it," volunteered Ian, "anything to get that...that..." He rattled off yet another string of swear words.  
  
"And after we destroy this one, there's still the other Reed. We have to find it too... and destroy it," Charis continued.  
  
"What if we fail?" Ariel asked.  
  
Charis took a deep breath, and looked down at the box of reeds she held.  
  
"We must succeed."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 7 reviews before next update. Sorry.  
  
Wildmage42: Ten years? Ok, then you're not way off. In other words, I'm somewhere between 7 and 28 years old. I'm still schooling, so I'm less than 20. That makes me somewhere between 7 and 20 years old.  
  
Hdl: What d'you mean, 'dots'?  
  
Shepherdmoon: Thanks for reviewing! Review again in your own account. It will be greatly appreciated. =D  
  
Imjustanaltosaxplayer: Ok, I might put in a few more altos...  
  
Amanda: Yeah, same thing. Saxophones AREN'T the most overlooked instrument in the band. The triangle is. And with regards to my story, I have the feeling that I've already chased all the brass people off... that's why none are reviewing...  
  
Calvin the Trumpeteer: Thanks for your review!  
  
Kathryn: Give me some X-Men quotes, then! ^_^ I can't remember that many... and I haven't watched Les Mis, though I have the tape. I have too many tapes.  
  
CmrAwks: What are you wondering about? *stares* NO, I don't have SARS... yet. I think. I've got a fever, if your REALLY want to know... *cough* *sneeze* *hack* *puke* *bleeargh* Reason why I haven't been updating is because I'm currently working on a LOTR fic. Joint production. It'll be posted soon, not on my account though. 


	18. New Members in the Fellowship

Firstly, THANK YOU for all the reviews! When I said 7, I didn't exactly expect... what, 24?? ^_^ Thanks a lot!  
  
The Reed II: Chapter 7  
  
Martyn never knew what hit him. One moment he was trying to prevent David from escaping, then Charis was yelling that she got it, whatever 'it' was.  
  
"SARS, perhaps?" he had wondered vaguely before Ian swung the door at him and he blacked out again.  
  
The next thing he knew, Charis, Ariel and Ian were discussing something and in his semi-conscious state he thought he heard quotes from Star Wars I and Back to the Future II.  
  
He felt very confused.  
  
Slowly and painfully, Martyn got up from the floor and shook David back into consciousness.  
  
"W... huh? What-who-when-where-how?"  
  
The two boys looked up to see Ariel rolling her eyes.  
  
"Uh... did we miss something?" Martyn asked.  
  
Charis held out the box and grinned.  
  
"It reproduced. I caught the original."  
  
"What d'you m..."  
  
"You were right. The Reed can't teleport through other reeds." There was a look of triumph on Charis' face. "We've found its weakness. We can destroy it."  
  
"Yeah, but we've still got to find the other one."  
  
"Anyway, let's just go bury this one fi..."  
  
The door swung open again, and Martyn jumped to the side in fear of being hit a third time.  
  
"Oh, there you are." Lucas, an alto saxophone player, stood by the doorway. Next to him was his sister Jamie, a percussionist.  
  
"Where WERE you guys? Everyone's looking for you! Band prac. started 15 minutes ago and the band major's furious..."  
  
"Then again, he's always furious," Lucas added as an afterthought. "What're you all doing in here, anyway?"  
  
Martyn sighed.  
  
"Long story, don't ask."  
  
Lucas looked at him suspiciously.  
  
"This doesn't have anything to do with The Reed, does it?"  
  
There was a moment's silence.  
  
"Actually... it does. Uh, I think we'd better go first. We'll tell you guys about it later, okay?"  
  
"Fine." Jamie grinned. "You sure you want to go back? The band major was yelling something about you not finishing your five hundred pushups..."  
  
"Nah, we'll survive. I think. Where's the practice going on?"  
  
"Audi."  
  
The Fellowship ran to the band room to grab their instruments, and then headed to the auditorium where the band major was, as Lucas said, furious.  
  
Charis scotch taped up the box of reeds and put it into her pocket. There, she hoped, it would be safe for the time being.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
Veghead182: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Tenshi-Chikyuu: Thanks for your review!  
  
Perc Mad Hatter: No, binary fission was NOT the last topic we did for science... has SYF been postponed any further? And my oboe was supposed to be sent for repair because the low notes aren't working very well but then school closed so....  
  
Sarai: Send it for a swim? Okay... I might put that in somewhere if there's ever a Reed III...  
  
Vixen: Ask that oboist to read this then. Thanks for your review! It was funny.  
  
Silverg3r: Same thing, is SYF being postponed? My mother thinks it might be cancelled... I've spent most of the holidays playing recorder, piano, oboe, that order. My brother won't let me near his flute because of SARS. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Wildmage42: I'm out of things to say... so, yeah, thanks for your review.  
  
Irish Bug: I KNOW you're insane. I can tell. If you really want to know where I live there are ways of finding out. It's got something to do with the people who review saying stuff like 'see you in school tomorrow!' Go read The Makeover. That's a clue. Read it! PLEASE! And review.  
  
Imjustanaltosaxplayer: Yup, I'm in my teens.  
  
Analia: THANK YOU FOR YOUR... *counts*... TEN REVIEWS! =D I went to my email that day and there was like, 15 new reviews... I couldn't believe it... Thanks again! ^_^  
  
Kate Fairbairn: I have the best penname ever? Uh, what's that supposed to mean? Are you another one of those sw/bttf fanatics? *shifty eyes* 


	19. There Goes the Band Major

Sorry for not updating for so long... NO, I do NOT have SARS, just too much homework... Uh, I wrote part of this in Ch Culture class. But I was still paying attention. Sort of. Really. *Looks innocent*  
  
The Reed II: Chapter 8  
  
Band Room  
  
Midnight  
  
"495, sir! 496, sir! 497, sir! 498, sir! 499, sir! 500, sir! Permission to get up, sir!"  
  
There was no response.  
  
Turning his head, Ian sneaked a look at the band major.  
  
He was snoring away on the ground, saliva drooling off one side of his mouth. Ian turned back round.  
  
"He's sleeping. Uh, maybe we can go..."  
  
Quietly, the Fellowship got up unsteadily to their feet, and three- quarters asleep tiptoed back to their sleeping bags in the other band room.  
  
Lucas was awake, waiting for them upon their arrival.  
  
"So how was it?"  
  
"There are exactly 243 scratches on that tile in front of the third window," Martyn replied.  
  
"Oh. So... what were you going to tell me just now in the kitchen?"  
  
"Tomorrow, okay? We'll talk tomorrow." So saying, Martyn fell asleep.  
  
Lucas, however, was unable to do the same. After counting a thousand sheep in vain (the last one caught its leg in the fence, tripped over and met with a gruesome fate), he decided to take a little walk around the school.  
  
Picking up his torchlight, Lucas crept out of the room as carefully as he could. There was a loud yell as he stepped on someone's face, but other than that, all was silent.  
  
The corridor outside the band rooms was unusually quiet. Not a sound was heard with the exception of Lucas' footsteps as he paced the corridor, trying to get rid of his insomnia and enjoying the cool night air.  
  
Suddenly, he was hit with the crazy idea of getting his instrument out to play. Maybe he could play in the toilet and scare off any nighttime toilet goers...  
  
Grinning, Lucas walked to the room that held the instruments. The door, surprisingly, was unlocked, and he walked in. Finding his way to the cupboard via torchlight, Lucas assembled his saxophone and stuck a reed in. He was about to play, when a voice shattered the silence of the room.  
  
Wake up.  
  
Startled, whipped around, expecting to see somebody there. All he saw was the band major lying on the ground.  
  
He would have laughed, had not the mysterious voice repeated itself.  
  
WAKE UP!  
  
Lucas jumped, dropping his torch, which went off. Before him, the band major awoke.  
  
"Wha... what... who are you? Where are you?" For the first time in history, Lucas thought he detected more than a slight tremble in the band major's voice.  
  
I am The Reed. Prepare to die!  
  
Now, Lucas could see an oboe reed standing atop the windowsill. Somehow, it seemed to give off a light of its own which illuminated its surroundings as well as itself.  
  
It had not seen him yet.  
  
"W... who are you?" the band major repeated. He was then struck with sudden inspiration. "Martyn, I'm warning you, if this is another of your tricks..."  
  
Martyn is asleep. Soon, he'll be dead. And so will you.  
  
Lucas could only watch in horror as The Reed did a spectacular leap from the window straight at the band major's throat, the latter screaming for all he was worth.  
  
"AAAAAAAH!"  
  
DIE, HUMAN SCUM!  
  
"AAAAAAAH!"  
  
And then... there was silence. The band major was history.  
  
Slowly, The Reed seemed to turn and face Lucas.  
  
So. You have seen.  
  
The boy started hyperventilating.  
  
"W... what d'you want?"  
  
To kill you, of course. And when I'm done, the rest of the band. And more bands. And soon, the whole world would be free of humans. My master would be so proud of me. But not for long. I will kill him too... and then I, The Reed, shall rule supreme. MUAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Lucas clutched on to his saxophone, rooted to the spot in fear.  
  
Prepare to die.  
  
He saw The Reed do the same flying leap at him that he had seen it do to the band major.  
  
He had no time to think.  
  
He was going to die.  
  
Panicking, with his eyes shut, Lucas struck out with the only thing he held... his instrument... he thought he heard the sound of something hitting it... he was going to die...  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
Slowly, Lucas opened his eyes.  
  
The Reed was lying at his feet, unmoving.  
  
And he knew.  
  
This was Martyn and the others had been talking about. The Reed. They had been trying to destroy it, prevent it from accomplishing whatever mission it wanted to accomplish.  
  
And The Reed had tried to kill him.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. Please review! ^_^ Seven reviews before I continue.  
  
Quiz of the day: Which movie did the following theme come from, and what is its title? Figure out the rhythm yourself, and include your answer in the review.  
  
D' C' C' C' D' ; G' A' Bflat' A' G' F' F' A' G' ; F' E' ; D' C' C' C' D'.  
  
Analia: I forgot to reply to one of your many reviews..... so, anyway, I'm NOT in your band. Ian is my cousin's name and there's no one named Ian or David in my band. Just so you know.  
  
Silverg3r: Uh, binary fission IS in bio... My brother's flute is an open- hole Yamaha one, don't know which model. He hid it somewhere. For some reason he thinks I have SARS. I DON'T.  
  
Sarai: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Imjustanaltosaxplayer: FINE, so I'm 13. HEAR THAT, EVERYBODY? ^_^ I was 12 when I got the idea for The Reed. You were going to find out sooner or later anyway... What makes you think I live in the US? I don't complain about the heat enough? That's because I didn't want to give clues to where I live. *complains about the heat* *gets drenched with sudden rain*  
  
Perc Mad Hatter: Thanks for your review...  
  
Irish Bug: What's wrong with your computer? And what made you decide to learn oboe?? I have a BAD influence on you... 


	20. One Down, One to Go

I finally updated this... thanks for waiting! ^_^  
  
The Reed II: Chapter 9  
  
Ian picked up The Reed... and ran. Panicking, heart thumping away in F Concert, he just ran as fast as he could towards the school gate. Upon arriving there he climbed over, knowing that with the band major dead and all the teachers at home on holiday there was absolutely no one to stop and give him demerit points.  
  
He had to destroy it... had to destroy The Reed... turning a corner, Lucas found the place he had been looking for.  
  
The construction site was deserted. Cautiously, Lucas made his way to the huge pit of newly made cement. It was not yet dry. Looking around, he saw he was the only one there.  
  
A black cat crossed his path and fell into the cement. It turned white, meaning that it was unlucky no more.  
  
Lucas took The Reed, still unmoving, and lifted it high into the air. With sudden strength, he swung it down hard into the wet cement... letting out a war cry as he did so. He pushed it in as far as he could go... deeper and deeper... both his hands were covered in the cement... still he pushed, down and down and down...  
  
That was about as far as he could go. Slowly, Lucas removed his hands from the cement and tried to cover up the hole. As an afterthought, he picked up the cat and gave it a burial in that same hole.  
  
Standing up to admire his work, Lucas grinned, thinking of what the others would say when they found out he had destroyed a Reed.  
  
"Good riddance to bad rubbish," he muttered, before running off to school, leaving a disturbed pit of wet cement with a tail sticking out of it.  
  
Everybody else was still sleeping, but he could not wait for them all to wake up. Running full speed into the darkened band room, he headed toward where the Fellowship was sleeping.  
  
"WAKE UP, GUYS! I GOT IT! I DESTROYED THE REED!"  
  
There were a few murmured responses.  
  
"Is it morning already?"  
  
"Huh? What?"  
  
"Oh, shoot, it's already three thirty! I'M LATE! ARRGH! HOW WILL I HAVE TIME TO DO MY MORNING PRACTICE? NOOOOOOO..."  
  
"Lucas? What are you..."  
  
"Martyn!" Lucas panted out. "I got it. I destroyed The Reed."  
  
"Wha... what d'you mean?"  
  
"It was in the band room. It killed the band major and..."  
  
Lucas was interrupted by a loud cheer from everyone listening.  
  
"... and I hit it with my saxophone and it fell down and I went to bury it in the cement at the construction site... you know, the one outside school...  
  
"You BURIED it?" Martyn was suddenly wide awake. "Alone or surrounded by reeds?"  
  
"Alone, of course. Why would I want to surround it with reeds for?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't you know? The Reed can teleport! And the only things that can prevent it from doing so are other reeds... you can't just bury it like that! It'll come out again!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Martyn looked at Lucas.  
  
"Never mind. You didn't know, I should have told you... So we're just right back where we started. At least we still have the other Reed safe." He paused. "Just go back to sleep, okay? We'll see what to do tomorrow."  
  
"Okay."  
  
There was a moment of silence; and then the bassoon player yelled:  
  
"THE BAND MAJOR IS DEAD! WOOHOO!"  
  
And they partied on through the night.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Please review! ^_^ 8 reviews before next update.  
  
Answer to the last quiz:  
  
Title: The Urukhai, Source: The Lord of the Rings.  
  
Quiz 2: Title and movie source of the following:  
  
C'-G'-F'E'D'E'C'-G-  
  
Include your answer in your review.  
  
Megalomanic Oboist: Yeah, I know that. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
NoLife: Uh, so first you were ego and now you have no life? :S  
  
Perc Mad Hatter: Thanks for reviewing! I'm running out of stuff to say...  
  
Andrala: GO RECORDERS! =D (Sorry, Pip. That was your line) You mean there's such a thing as a PLASTIC reed? Okay...  
  
Hexi: Thanks for reviewing! I'm really running out of stuff to say... Ask the rest of your band to go review. Thanks. ^_^  
  
Butterfly Guitar: My band has a band major AND a drum major (don't ask why), no, I don't live in Australia, no, the movie theme has nothing to do with Star Wars, and thanks for your review. =D  
  
Wildmage42: There was a reason why you saying I was 17 or 18 was a compliment... ^_^ Anyway, I know this 12 year old author on fanfic.net who has a 200+ review story... forgot her username though.  
  
Trombonist Meg: Yup, I like Star Wars, yup, I like Back to the Future, and I have a feeling you got that from my penname... um, you mean there's a link to my story from talesfrombandcamp.com??? O.O Okay... I tried to go there but I can't find the link... which part of the site is it on?  
  
KC: Thanks for reviewing! Ask your friends to review. I'm hoping to break 200.  
  
Lauren: Thanks for your review!  
  
Kathryn: Any quote that might fit the story would do. What's an English horn reed look like?  
  
Tigerlily Gamgee/BassClarBandDork: Subtle hints at where I live? What subtle hints? *looks scared*  
  
Imjustanaltosaxplayer: I'm not going to kill off the alto... as far as I know, the rest of the Fellowship should survive all the way to the end. I think. One more may die, but I'm not sure currently...  
  
Bassoon Lady: Yup, it's LOTR. You're the only one who actually answered. =D There might be a bassoon player later on... though I think I've got too many characters already. :S 


	21. The End of the Apprentice

And now, the update you've all been waiting for... *grabs drumsticks from percussion people to do a drum roll*... THE REED II - CHAPTER 10! =D =D =D  
  
Percussion people: Hey!  
  
Drum Major: OI! No touching other people's instruments! Drop 30!  
  
The Reed II: Chapter 10  
  
Ariel held the box of reeds in her hands, looking down at it as she spoke, surrounded by the Fellowship who were seven once more.  
  
"So I guess that's the end of your plan for world domination, huh? This time tomorrow, you'll be buried six feet underground."  
  
"SIX feet?" Martyn mouthed.  
  
"Uh... three feet?" Ariel asked, uncertain.  
  
The Fellowship stared at her.  
  
"Um, what makes you think we can dig that deep?"  
  
Pitiful human scum. You will never succeed in destroying me. NEVER!  
  
"Shut up," Ian replied. "This time tomorrow, you'll be buried six centimeters underground trapped in a box of reeds. So there."  
  
Ha. But even with me gone, my apprentice will still be there to continue my work.  
  
"Your APPRENTICE," Jamie said, "is gone. Encased somewhere in a block of cement. Lucas told me."  
  
The Reed gave what sounded suspiciously like a snort.  
  
Of course, you have forgotten of our ability to teleport, or in other words, move instantaneously from one point to...  
  
"We KNOW what it means!"  
  
The Reed continued, unperturbed.  
  
To another. And I made my apprentice such that it has that ability enhanced. Now, it can travel up to a thousand miles at a go.  
  
"What kind of a master calls his apprentice 'it'?" Martyn asked. He was ignored.  
  
I'll have you know that my apprentice is safe and well. Even now, it is finding a way out of its concrete prison. In fact, we have established a kind of mental contact that allows us to communicate. Would you like to hear my apprentice's voice?  
  
"Voice?" David asked incredulously. "Yeah, I'm sure we'd LOVE to..."  
  
As you wish.  
  
And the Fellowship heard the voice of The Reed's apprentice resounding in their heads as it spoke...  
  
Master! This journey out seems to be taking forever! And it's getting reeeeally hot in here too! Sorry Master, but it appears that I may be lost...  
  
FOOL! The Reed screamed in thought-speak, causing the Fellowship to jump up in shock. YOU WENT THE WRONG WAY! You were supposed to go UP, not DOWN! DO YOU WISH TO END UP AT THIS PLANET'S CORE?  
  
The Fellowship smothered giggles.  
  
But Master, truly I did not know! Help me, please! I appear to be stuck in some kind of metal body... it's really hot in here and I can't teleport out! Master! Help me! There was a pause, then..... Hey, I believe I'm about to replicate! Cool...  
  
INFIDEL! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?  
  
There was no response.  
  
Meanwhile, The Reeds' apprentice continued to multiply in the Earth's core, creating instability in that area. This led to weird effects on the planet's surface, finally resulting in the production of a movie known as 'The Core'...  
  
The Reed had gone silent, steaming away in quiet fury.  
  
The Fellowship grinned at each other.  
  
"Okay, so let's go put an end to this one....."  
  
Suddenly, the whole box shook violently and a strange glow was emitted.  
  
I WILL GET OUT! I WILL NEVER GIVE UP! I WILL NEVER SURRENDER!  
  
The Fellowship stopped in their tracks.  
  
"On the other hand... I think I better go and practice my solo." Ariel chucked the box over to Ian and ran off.  
  
"And I need the loo."  
  
"Me too." Jamie and Lucas left, running.  
  
Ian, Martyn, Charis and David stared after them.  
  
NEVER! LET ME OUT! RESISTANCE IS FUTILE!  
  
Suddenly, the box jerked up into the air for a few seconds before falling back down onto Ian's open palm.  
  
The boy began to feel frightened.  
  
"Um..."  
  
The rest did not give him a chance to back out.  
  
"Science test next week. Got to study. Bye."  
  
"I need the toilet. Urgently."  
  
"Uh... it's my pet ant's feeding time. I bet she's starving, I better go feed her..."  
  
And so Ian was left there, alone, holding the box which contained The Reed. He swore silently and sighed.  
  
"I guess it's just you and me, then." His voice hardened. "Prepare to die."  
  
Then, box in hand, Ian ran towards the field.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 8 reviews before next update. ^_^  
  
For Quiz 2, the notes were an extract from 'Theme from E.T.: The Extra- Terrestrial'. No one got it right. For some reason everyone thought it was Star Wars... though the tunes are sort of similar...JOHN WILLIAMS FOREVER!!! =D =D  
  
E.T.: C'-G'-F'E'D'E'C'-G-  
  
Star Wars: C-G-FEDEC'-G-  
  
Oh well. Close enough.  
  
Quiz 3:  
  
Movie source of the following: CG-DA-ABC'C'BGA-  
  
=D  
  
Perc Mad Hatter: Okay... Maybe in The Reed III, if I ever think of writing it...  
  
Kathryn: I saw a picture of an English horn reed on a poster. It wasn't really clear, though. It looks mostly like a cross between an oboe reed and a bassoon reed.  
  
Bassoon Lady: Bassoons do not make the world go round. The sun's gravity does. ^_^  
  
Tan_mx: It's not the Star Wars theme. Good luck for SYF too. WE MUST GET GOLD!!! Aaargh...  
  
Wildmage42: Only the hearts of band members have notes. ^_^ I think. All you have to do is get a tuner, switch it on and hold it close to your heart... not that I've tried...  
  
SPAM WOMAN: Uh, what's SPAM soup? *looks confused*  
  
Sarai: I don't know what the cat's name was. And I thought the default name for cats was 'kitty', not 'fluffy'... that's the name of the three-headed dog in Harry Potter...  
  
Purple Elf: No comments about you wanting your band major dead. Thanks for reviewing. =D  
  
MOTHMANLIVES: So they're not on DVD yet? Okay... that must have been the VCD I saw then. I've got Star Wars 4 on tape, 5 on VCD, 6 on LD, and 1&2 on DVD. ^_^  
  
ClarinetBandie: Thanks for your review!  
  
Trombonist Meg: Okay, I'll try looking for it myself then...  
  
Amazon-princezz: Nope, it's NOT Star Wars. Okay, how to start... um, I don't live in the US, and over here I AM in high school, band camp IS overnight every year, band camp IS fun but it's even more fun to write stuff like this, the band major... well, it depends on the person... ^_^ Yup, that's all.  
  
Vixen: You're a blonde? *laughs maniacally* *gets glared at by the millions of blondes on ff.net* Okay... so you want the kitty to come back to life and kill Lucas... 'The Gay Reed'??? I've never had a pink and purple reed before, so I don't know. ( Thanks for reviewing! 


	22. The Deal

I wrote this while waiting for my oral exam. I spent the rest of the waiting period trying to tune my whistling with a tuner and receiving weird looks from other people because of this. My whistling is sharp. Ahhh, the things a bored person can do with a tuner……… ^_^

The Reed II: Chapter 11

            The field was deserted, with the exception of the corpses the band had buried the day before. Ian walked towards an undisturbed plot of land, then placed the reed box down and started scraping the earth with his hands, digging.

            An ant crawled out.

            Ian squished it and continued digging.

            Another ant crawled out. 

            Ian squished it too.

            A whole lot of ants crawled out, wondering who dared to disturb their nest.

            Ian went on a squishing spree. The ants all got into his shoes and bit him. Yelling, he jumped up, grabbed the box that contained The Reed, and stumbled away from the ant nest as more and more of the little creatures appeared. 

            Suddenly, there was a flash of light from the box……… and all the ants fell dead. 

            Speechless, Ian looked at it. 

            I have saved your life. You must be eternally grateful.

            "You didn't save my life. IT WAS JUST A BUNCH OF ANTS, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

            Well, it's the thought that counts.

            Ian didn't know how to respond to that. Shrugging, he walked of to find another spot.

            You don't want to destroy me.

            "What makes you so sure of that?" Ian muttered. "You killed my friends, you broke all my DVDs and my father is SO going to kill me for that……… AND YOU EXPECT ME TO SPARE YOU?" Ian paused for a while to calm down. "You know why I chose to play the trombone? It's because I don't……… like……… reeds."

            Do you want your DVDs back?

            "OF COURSE! What d'you think?"

            I can give them back to you.

            "Yeah, sure."

            Really. I can. All I ask is that you spare my life.

            "And what makes you think I'll do that?"

            Because if you don't, I'll kill you.

            "You're trapped in that box. You can't do anything."

            You saw me kill those ants. If I want to, I can do the same to you.

Ian paused in mid-dig, suddenly realizing the truth.

            Let's make a deal, shall we? You save my life, you get your DVDs back and your father won't kill you.

            "And if I don't?"

            If you don't, then **I** will kill you.

            Slowly, Ian got up, biting his lip and considering the situation.

            He didn't want to die……… not now, and besides, he could always destroy The Reed at another time………

            Ian took a deep breath.

            "Okay."

            And he pocketed the box.

TO BE CONTINUED……… Please review! ^_^ 10 reviews before I continue.

Answer to Quiz 3: Jurassic Park. Vixen got it. 

Quiz 4: Movie source of the following:

CFGAG—E—, CFGAG—, CFGAG—E—,EFECC—

Bassoon lady: Yup, you were the first to review it. ^_^

Sarai: My band's starting marching again too. Sheesh. I don't like marching. 

Yinetha: That……… was the longest review I've EVER received. O.O Um, so you want the Borg to invade Earth and destroy The Reed? Okay………   

Purple Elf: You PRINTED this out? Even I don't have a printed copy! Only a handwritten one. Can't you just ask your band mates to go to ff.net and read for themselves? *is scared of plagiarism* Okay, if you REALLY want to print out the rest of this, include 'Copyright 2003 D.A.S.' somewhere on it. Thanks for reviewing. ^_^

Vixen: Yup, it's Jurassic Park. =D Thanks for the warnings. My kindergarten class performed 'It's a Small World' last time! =D *sings* I don't have a Gay Reed and have no intention of getting one. 

Perc Mad Hatter: What's so star wars-ishy about it? Besides the part about the apprentice……… Um, how do you use people as timpani skins?

Tan_mx: Are you in RGS by any chance? Just wondering……… because I know someone in that band. 

SPAM WOMAN: Good luck in your plan to conquer Russia. ^_^ And I still don't know what SPAM soup is.

Irish Bug: What happened to your computer? You were away for so long, I thought maybe The Reed got you or something……… ^_^ No, it's not LOTR. And John Williams didn't compose the LOTR theme song anyway. It was Howard Shore. But JW DID compose Jurassic Park, so………

Wildmage42: My band is weird. I think normal bands only have either a band major or a drum major, not both. Anyway, in my band the drum major is the one who's in charge of discipline and stuff like that, while the band major is in charge of everything else. 

ClarinetisExtraordinaire: Thanks for reviewing! ^_^

ChibiSkunkSaria: Almost all my reeds have different coloured strings. My current one is purple and yellow. So what's there to feel so superior about? ^_^

Megalomaniac Oboist: Thanks for your review! =D


	23. Nighttime Wanderings

Yay! Fast update! Long chapter, too! =D

Just to let you all know, I won't be updating this again until around June, due to my upcoming exams. Keep on reviewing, though. ^_^ The story is ending soon. As for a Reed 3… well, we'll see. 

The Reed II: Chapter 12 

            Ian was greeted by David as he re-entered the school building. 

            "So… did you do it?"

            "Uh… yeah," Ian lied, feeling his pocket to make sure the box was still there. 

            "Great." David grinned, then walked off to get ready for the morning band practice.

            Ian sprinted to the band room, which was deserted. He took out his instrument, and after a quick glance to make sure no one was watching, he placed the reed box into his trombone case and closed it, heaving a sigh of relief. The rules of the band would protect his secret for the time being, as the penalty for touching someone else's instrument was well known. 

            With a final mutter of, "I'll finish you off tomorrow," Ian then went to rejoin the rest of the band. 

He was late.

            In other words, he received a punishment of 80 pushups from the acting band major, considered by the band to be much less strict than the previous. 

~-~-~

            That night, the last in band camp, Ian couldn't sleep. His conscience was keeping him awake to an extent he did not like. 

            Over and over again his thoughts returned to the box which contained The Reed, now placed inside the bell of his trombone in the case. 

            He couldn't help it. He HAD to do something.

            Lying face up in his sleeping bag, he began to formulate some sort of plan. He would get up now, go to the next-door band room and force The Reed to repair his DVDs. Then, he would destroy it… somehow. Or bury it.

            It wasn't as easy as it sounded, and he knew that. 

            But he had to do something. He would figuratively die if he just lay there doing nothing and knowing of the presence of an evil murderer in his instrument case. 

            Everyone else in the room was snoring away. Someone was talking in his or her sleep, though the exact words could not exactly be heard. 

            Getting out of his sleeping bag, Ian crept cautiously towards his luggage where he took out his eight broken DVDs. Then, he ventured on to the door. The self-appointed night guard was lost somewhere in Dreamland. Ian made his way around him, opened the door and walked out. 

            The place was silent. Silent and empty and dark. Ian felt his way next-door and entered the room where the band major had met his demise the night before. 

            He opened the instrument cupboards, left unlocked as usual, and took out his trombone. The box was still inside. Removing it, he laid it on the floor and spoke to it. 

            "Okay, so I saved you. Now it's your turn. Repair the DVDs as you said you would."

            Take me out first.

            "How stupid do you think I am to fall for that? If I take you out, you'd probably just kill me or something."

            I could kill you anyway while inside here.

            "Then you'll probably escape or something. Oh no. After all the trouble it took to get you in there, I'm not going to just release you like that."

            I need to be outside to do what you want.

            Ian did not reply. Quietly, he moved over to the cupboard and paused over the clarinet section. Nah, he needed something bigger…

            Ian walked over to the saxophone cupboard instead. Someone would probably have his head if they knew what he was going to do – touch an instrument from another section, and in doing so breaking one of the golden rules of band. 

            He couldn't help it. If he were to let The Reed out, he needed some form of defense in the form of a reed instrument. Reaching out, he lifted up the tenor saxophone case and removed the shiny instrument inside. Then, he walked back to the box, ready.

            Ian was about to open the box… when a sudden sound startled him. 

            The door had opened. 

            He whipped around to face Jamie, staring at him with a rather angry look on her face.

            "What are you doing with that saxophone?"

            "Uh…" Ian racked his brains for some sort of excuse but could come up with none. He shot a question back in reply.

            "What are YOU doing here?"

            "I couldn't go to sleep so I decided to come and practise for a while." Jamie stared at him. "You still haven't answered my question. WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT SAXOP…"

            She had seen the box.

            "Is that…" Jamie turned to face him with a look of disbelief. "I thought you said you'd destroyed it!"

            "Well, so I lied, okay?" 

            "Do you KNOW what you've just done? The Reed could be buried right this moment, safe and sound, but thanks to YOU its still here!"

            "I…"

            Suddenly, Jamie's hand clawed towards the box, trying to grab it. 

            Ian struck out with the only weapon he had… the saxophone. He hit Jamie on the head… hard… and the percussionist was out for the count.

            He could only stare, wondering at what he had done. 

TO BE CONTINUED…

Answer for Quiz 4: Chariots of Fire. Tan_mx got it right. 

Quiz 5 will be up next chapter. I've got no ideas at the moment. 

Wildmage42: Thanks for reviewing! ^_^

NoLife: Yeah, this is what I was writing before Oral. As well as the oh so inspirational quote, "Mock all the bluejays you want, but remember… it is pointless to mock a mockingbird." =D

ChibiSkunkSaria: I have no comments to that. Almost all my reeds have coloured strings.

Sarai: ANT'S AREN'T EVIL! There are lots in my house. I play with them all the time, i.e. I squish them.

Irish Bug: Are you sure your mental health is in good state?

Perc Mad Hatter: I didn't go for the first marching session. I had Oral. *decides to go look for the hole in the timpani skin* I don't have any juniors this year.

Tan_mx: TCHS?????? O.O What the… I am NOT in TCHS. *coughs* Oh no. No no no. *goes into another coughing fit* Ahem. *stares in shock* Okay, actually I'm in NYGH. So… yeah. I am NOT in TCHS. So you're from RGS? *feels superior* Do you know Jasmine? She plays clarinet in RGSSB, and was my classmate for 3 years in RGPS. Force her to read and review. 

Lady Lorien: Thanks for your review! It was funny. ^_^ Splinter in her forehead? Okay…

Jennifer: I'm sorry if I offended you or anything. Yes, I AM a real oboe player, but my band is a concert band so we don't march much. When we DO march we don't bring our instruments along, so… Actually, the first two chapters of this story ARE kinda gross. I admit it. But after that it gets quite okay. Especially in Part 2.

Kathryn Vousetes: Thanks for your review! ^_^


	24. Into the Tuba

Yay! Holidays are here! ^_^ … sort of. I counted a total of 3 completely school-free days. 

My definition of 'holidays': Band, band, homework, band, more homework, band, school camp, band, band, band.

The Reed II: Chapter 13 (I think. I sort of lost count a while ago.)

            Ian stared down at Jamie's unconscious form; and then, slowly, the saxophone slipped from his grip. It fell to the floor with a clank, denting its side.

            Ian did not notice. All he could do was stare.

            Release me.

            Ian ignored the voice.

Do you want to die?

Dropping suddenly to the ground, Ian snatched the box and raised his free hand as if to strike it.

"TAKE THAT YOU…"

The door swung open, and Ian paused in mid-strike as Martyn and Ariel entered, thinking of having a midnight practice. (Their band is weird.) 

For a moment there was silence as the three surveyed the scene. Then, finally, Ariel spoke.

"Is that… The Reed? I thought… I thought you said you destroyed it…"

Yes. It is I, human filth.

"Shut up," Ian hissed angrily at the box.

"You were supposed to bury it!" Martyn yelled, suddenly furious. "We trusted you to! So what's it doing here?"

"I… I can explain, okay, just…"

Oh yes. Tell them everything…

"Well? So what's the Reed doing here?"

"I… uh…"

The door opened again, and in came Lucas, yawning away.

"What's all the noi…" 

            Just then, he saw his sister on the ground and stiffened. Pushing his way past Martyn and Ariel, Lucas dashed to her side.

            "Jamie!"

            Don't worry. She's not dead… yet.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER?"

Me? _I_ didn't do anything.

Lucas turned, to see the eyes of Martyn and Ariel focused accusingly on Ian.

"You…"

"It's not my fault! You all ran away when we were supposed to bury it! You were all scared of The Reed! So why can't I be?"

"What's so hard about just BURYING the thing? Three steps. Dig hole, put box in, cover hole!"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER?"

Ian shrugged matter-of-factly.

"Nothing much, just hit her with a sa…"

Lucas' eyes darted over to the now dented instrument.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SAXOPHONE?"

Leaving his sister's side, he ran over to it and kneeled, cradling his instrument, surveying the damage done, too shocked to say anything. 

The other three ignored him.

"Well? So why're you just STANDING there? Go get rid of the Reed!"

"Not yet. Not until it fulfills its promise."

Martyn was getting tired of the conversation.

"WHAT promise?"

"It said it'd repair my DVDs if I let it go! D'you have any idea what my parents would DO to me if they found out I broke them?"

"You're willing to risk your life over a bunch of movies?"

Ian didn't know how to reply. For a while he glared at the two, then in one swift moment, bent down, scooped up the box and ran towards the door – only to be pushed back by Martyn and Ariel. 

There was a brief struggle on the floor, during which The Reed exchanged hands a few times. Finally, Martyn managed to hold Ian down, while Ariel grabbed the box and tossed it into the air.

"Lucas! CATCH!"

"Huh?"

The boy wasn't in time… and as if in slow motion, the four of them watched as the box flew through the air, finally landing in the bell of someone's tuba that was leaning, bell up, against the wall. 

For the moment, all their attention was focused on that tuba, as if it was going to explode any moment. Nothing happened, and Lucas went back to mourning over his poor saxophone. 

"Do we take it out, or what…" Ariel asked, uncertain. 

"We CAN'T! We'd be breaking the golden rule of band: Never touch an instrument from another section!" Martyn added as an afterthought, "And I don't exactly fancy another five hundred pushups."

"Yeah, but what would happen when someone tries to play that tuba? I mean, we can't just leave The Reed there, we don't know what it might do…"

"Maybe we can just try warning the player," Lucas said, without looking up.

"And what do we say? 'Hey, dude, sorry but there appears to be a murderous oboe reed with plans for world domination stuck in your tuba bell so could we please take it out?' Yeah, right."

"But there's nothing we can do at the moment, right? So let's all go back to bed."

Jamie stirred on the ground, then blinked and slowly stood up.

"W… what happened? What did I miss?"

"A lot," Martyn replied. "Come on. Let's go back."

Lucas' head was still bent over his instrument.

"Lucas?"

The boy jumped, startled.

"Huh? What?"

"We're going. Unless you want to stay here for the night. You'll have The Reed for company."

"Okay, okay, I'm coming…" 

Lucas got up from the floor, and the five of them walked out together, back to bed, Martyn whispering occasional threats into Ian's ear about what he would do if the latter tried to escape. 

TO BE CONTINUED… 10 reviews before next chap.

Quiz 5: Can't think of anything at the moment.

Kinari and Enze: Marching Band column? What Marching Band column? 0.0 Okay… thanks for reviewing! If you want a hyperer story, go read 'Dude, Where's My Nimbus Two Thousand?', currently my second most successful fic on ff.net.

SPAM woman: Um, never mind.

Tan_mx: I said I feel superior in the sense that I got your school right. Jasmine doesn't know you either. Are you in Sec 4 now or last year? Because she says this year's S4s haven't left yet.

Wildmage42: Thanks for your review!

ChibiSkunkSaria: My reeds are personally handmade by my oboe tutor. ^_^ And almost all are coloured.

Ashley B.: Thanks for reviewing! ^_^

Calyndra: Yup, I saw a picture of an English horn reed. 

Vixen: What're you trying to do, break the record for the longest review I've ever received? =D I pity your poor cats. *has no comments about your camp experiences* Part 3… dunno.

Tigerlily Gamgee: YOU HAVE THE MOVIE FAVOURITES BOOK??? How COULD you? Is it the one with the Jurassic Park theme song and the Home Alone theme song and the E.T. theme song and the Chariots of Fire theme song and the Back to the Future theme song and the American Tail theme song and a whole lot of other very nice theme songs? (10 in total) I WANT IT I WANT IT I WANT IT I WANT IT I WANT IT… no, I don't have it. But I've seen it before. 

Kathryn: Good luck too, and thanks for reviewing!

Perc Mad Hatter: 'Oboe god'? What oboe god? *uses reed to poke hole in timpani skin*

Wenqiiiiiiiiii: Yes, I am a nutcase, and advertising my fanfics in Geography notes is TOTALLY COOL! =D

Imjustanaltosaxophone: I doubt it's as easy to knock someone out with a tuba. I mean, first you have to lift it up. And tubas aren't exactly light.

Tweedledee: Huh? Anyway, thanks for your reviews! ^_^

Shorty-chan: Present? What present? Thanks for reviewing!


	25. The Last Murder

Sorry everyone for not updating for a long, long time, but it was the holidays and naturally I had no time to write.

This shall be the last chapter, not counting the epilogue.  *sob* I'll miss you guys… thanks for all your reviews… As for a Part 3… maybe.  Next year perhaps. ^_^ I'll be starting a section on my website for news on my fanfics soon.  Watch out for other band story epics meantime.

P.S. The Pepsi thing was my fellow oboist's idea.  So don't blame me. 

P.P.S.: Advertisement – Go read 'The Makeover'.  It's a joint creation between me and two classmates, and the link can be found in my bio.  We need the reviews! Please! 

**The Reed II: Chapter 14**

            The last day of band camp was nice and sunny… too sunny for everyone's liking.  Remembering only too well the events of the night before, Martyn kept a very close watch on Ian, although most of the Fellowship agreed that he should draw the line at handcuffs.  As the morning band practice drew nearer, though, even Martyn started paying less attention to Ian and more attention to the tuba lying against the wall, bell up.

            However, the owner of that tuba, Marc, was not as dumb as everyone made him out to be, i.e. not as dumb as everyone else.  Soon he began to notice the more-than-often stares at his instrument, and sent the Fellowship off with a 'What d'you think you're looking at?' glare.

            Once they were out of his way, Marc scanned the room for anyone else who might be watching him.

            The room was deserted.

            Grinning, Marc made his way to the cupboard and opened it to reveal a nice, cold bottle of Pepsi.  He removed the cap… then slowly emptied its contents into the bell of his tuba, before carrying it, instrument, Pepsi, Reed and all, to the auditorium for practice.  

            Taking his seat, Marc glared once more at the Fellowship, whose eyes had followed his instrument all the way in.  For a moment, he shuddered at the thought that they might have guessed his secret… but it wasn't possible.  No Pepsi was dripping out.  He drank some anyway to be sure, and weird bubbling noises started coming from his general direction.

            The conductor walked in and the band began to play, just the woodwinds alone first.  David and Jamie seized the chance for a quick, whispered chat by the xylophone.

            "So what're we going to do?"

            Jamie shrugged.

            "We can't exactly do anything… I mean, it looks like Marc's getting kinda suspicious already…"

            "So we just wait until he chokes and dies?"

            "I guess so…"

            "PERCUSSION! STOP TALKING!"

            David and Jamie jumped as the voice of the acting band major ran out.  The conductor jumped too and fell off the rostrum, but that's a different story.

            "YOU TWO! DROP 70!

            The two percussionists exchanged looks of ecstasy.

            "ONLY? Thank you!"

            "Don't mention it.  You're lucky I'm so lenient with you."

            The percussionists went off to do the pushups, the conductor got back on the rostrum, and the music started up again.

            For a while, all went smoothly, or as smoothly as band practice could ever go.

            And then it happened.

            The weird bubbling noises from the tuba were suddenly joined by weird choking noises.  Nothing unusual, really, as the tuba players were not the only ones who poured drinks into their instruments (which accounted for the strange bubbling noise that seemed to accompany each practice) and band members occasionally choked on their drinks.

            When Marc fell to the floor, however, coughing violently, spewing blood, spewing Pepsi, etc, heads began to turn.  A few heard the coughing and ran off, scared of SARS.  The rest remained, however, the Fellowship the only ones who knew what had happened.

            A few more seconds passed… then Marc stopped struggling altogether, and just lay there, an unusual lump in his throat roughly the size and shape of a box of reeds.

            "So… I guess that's it, huh?" Lucas ventured, breaking the silence as he walked up to look at the corpse.

            "What d'you mean?"

            "The box.  Marc swallowed it together with The Reed.  So its safe, it can't escape.  The Reed has killed his last."

            There was a moment's silence.

            "Yeah," Martyn said. "So Ariel was right.  The Reed _will_ end up buried six feet underground."

            And the band was silent… as one by one they got up from their seats to look at the Reed's last murder.

            The blood mixed with the spilt Pepsi.

            And, somehow, they knew it was all over. 

            Or was it?

**THE END**

Please review! ^_^ 

Epilogue coming up soon…

I just registered in the forum at talesfrombandcamp.com, user name 'deranged_oboist'. Haven't posted anything yet…

Quote of the Day: "Beauty is only skin deep, but then again, who wants an attractive liver?" – The Dead Sea Files

Band quote of the Day: "Bring your instruments, and… uh… your instruments." – Can't remember who.

Quiz 5: Movie source of the following.

FFGAC'C'—GCAG—

ChibiSkunkSaria: You mean you order your reeds online? 0.0 Okay…

Vixen: Sorry, but that's still not the longest review.  ^_^ You could try for the shortest, though.  The current record holder is Irish Bug, with the review '^^'.  The second shortest review is '…' by Ectodude. 

Wildmage42: YOU HAVE THE MOVIE FAVOURITES BOOK TOO? NOOOOOO…*cries* 'Actually my band has it too, but we've never played it, not after I joined anyway.  I saw the trombone score lying around that day, which is how I knew what was inside, but well, trombone score.  There aren't exactly many notes.  'Fleetwood Mac'? What's that? 

Tigerlily Gamgee: Did you have to remind me of the contents? NOOOOOOO… *cries* Yeah, I remember it had Star Trek and Raiders March too… *sigh* All the John Williams music… *cries*

Tan_mx: I'm not 14 yet, and won't be till near the end of the year.  Jasmine said that the rgs band still has the Sec 4s there… dunno why… 

Krysten: Okay, I continued. ^_^ Thanks for reviewing!

Blah Blah Blah: Look! It just ended! =D There's still the epilogue, but that's not counted.

Loren Fangor: It's called the power of fan fiction… I get to torture anyone and anything I wish.  Including saxophones. ^_^

Perc Mad Hatter: I didn't touch the timpani! Not to poke holes in it anyway… audi prac… help move instruments… touch… 'Percussion Gods'? 0.0

Veronica: My reed got mouldy once! =D It turned all green and fuzzy. Really.  I'm not joking.  I threw it away though…

Nightling: 'Kill the tuba'? 0_0 Flutes make good lances too! And ask your band mates to review.  Thanks. ^_^


	26. It's Not Yet Over

Before the story, here's a short announcement... my band went for the SYF competition yesterday... and WE GOT A GOLD!!!!!!!! =D *screams* =D IT'S OUR FIRST GOLD IN 20 YEARS! =D (11 competitions) *goes hysterical* =D *screams somemore* CONGRATULATIONS TO EVERYONE IN MY BAND! =D NYCB FOREVER! =D NYGH RULES! =D

Fine, I'll calm down now. ^_^ WOOHOO! GOLD! =D

Okay, here's the epilogue of The Reed II. My last post for the year for this fic... *sob* Thank you to all my faithful reviewers (you know who you are) who have encouraged me to write more... yeah. If there's a Reed III, it'll be posted earliest next year January... check the news section of my website for upcoming details if you haven't already.

**

The Reed II: Epilogue

**

One thousand years later...

Archaeologists Nicholas and Selvin squatted next to the hole from where they had discovered their latest find. Above them, the sun blazed on in the cloudless sky, causing the two to drip with sweat as they surveyed what had once, long ago, been a school field.

34-year-old Selvin stared down once more at the small, wooden object in his hand, turning it over slowly as he examined his newest find.

"So what d'you think that is?" Nicholas asked, peering over his friend's shoulder to look.

"I'm not too sure... but if I'm right, it's an oboe reed," Selvin replied, not looking up.

"An oboe?"

It's an ancient instrument from about a thousand years ago. Which is why I have no idea what an oboe reed is doing here. From what I've learnt, they're made of cane. So by right it should have decomposed centuries ago."

"It looks in perfect condition to me."

"Precisely," Selvin confirmed. "I suppose we should take this back to the lab. It's a real rare find. I mean, there haven't been any oboe reeds made for the past hundred years..."

"Yeah, they'll probably want to display this in a museum or something." 27-year-old Nicholas paused for a while, before asking the question that had been bugging him ever since they had unearthed the reed. "How d'you think it survived so long?"

Selvin was silent for a moment... and then, in a strangely different tone of voice, he answered his friend.

"Beats me. I have no idea. But I'm definitely not going to let any museum get its hands on this. I'm keeping it. Oh yeah."

The man's face broke out into a grin of madness brought about by the evil of The Reed, and slowly, lovingly, he stroked it's wooden body.

"Yes, I'm keeping it. My preciousssss..."

**

THE END

**

Copyright 2003 D.A.S

Oliversgurl: Thanks for reviewing! ^_^

Wildmage42: Don't ask. The Pepsi thing was my fellow oboist's idea.

Freespirit26: Thanks for your review!

evil leprechaun: There's a difference between 'Corinne' and 'Corryn'. ^_^ And actually that was the name of one of my ex-classmates...

tan_mx: Okay... how shall I start... Firstly, I wear specs and I have short hair. The description you gave sounds suspiciously like the other oboist... I'm the one who goes round trying to jab random people with my reed. By the way, how did you see her? Where were you? RJC concert? Secondly, my band IS playing Persis (nice song! ^_^) but not for SYF. And... yeah. That's all.

Nightling: Thanks for reviewing! And thanks for the good luck... WE GOT GOLD! =D

NoLife: 'Queer' as in? *looks innocent*

Josh: JOIN BAND! ^_^ You won't regret it...

andrew: Thanks for your review! =D

imjustadandylilaltosaxplayer: Yup, you typed your name wrong. ^_^ You put a guy in a sousaphone case? 0.0 Er... okay...


	27. The Reed 3: Welcome to the Future

FINE! I GIVE UP! Forget what I said about releasing this earliest January 2004… THE REED IS BACK! 

I can't bear to see the current state of the Marching Band section… so few stories, so few reviews… I just had to do this.  To all my reviewers who begged me non-stop to post this, you got what you want. So, reward me and review this! Thanks. ^_^

**THE REED PART 3: THE RETURN OF THE REED**

Chapter One

Sometime in the far future (I know the previous chapter said one thousand years, but ignore that.  I think it's too far.)

Nicholas was beginning to feel a little uneasy.  From the time they left the archaeological dig to the time they arrived back at the hotel where they were staying for the moment, all Selvin had been doing was staring at that oboe reed thing with a maniacal look in his eyes.  Nicholas shuddered.  He had never seen his partner acting that way before.

"What're you going to do with that?" he asked, breaking the silence between them as they walked along the hotel corridor.

Selvin turned to face Nicholas with an evil, hungry grin and replied in a raspy voice foreign to him. "Keeps it.  It's MINE, my preciousss…"

Nicholas shuddered again and decided to say no more about the matter…

"My preciousss…"

…but Selvin's Gollumese was starting to get on his nerves.  "Selvin?"

"Yesss?"

"Uh… can you… um, stop that?"

Selvin gave him an evil look.  "Why?"

"J.R.R. Tolkien's fans can sue you for that."

"Suess? We don't knows suess.  We knows our preciousss…"

Nicholas was beginning to feel very, very scared.  

And that fear followed him all the way to his room and into his bed, when his sleep was suddenly shattered by a piercing scream.

Jolting out of bed, Nicholas knew at once that something had gone terribly, terribly wrong.  He threw open the door that joined his and Selvin's room, and his worst fears were confirmed.

Selvin was lying face up, dead, in a pool of blood, The Reed sticking through his heart.

Nicholas watched, heart thumping in fear, as it removed itself to lie on the floor.

He watched as the robot cleaners sensed the blood and came in to clear it up, dragging Selvin's lifeless body away as they did so.

And he looked back at The Reed… and he knew for all certainty that it had to be got rid of as soon as possible.

Just one day later The Reed had been safely delivered to the National Museum of Music, where it killed a few staff members, so much so that they decided it had to go despite its historical value.  

They dumped it in the trash and thought no more about it.

~-~-~

A few days later…

Janson the oboist sighed as he trudged along the spotless corridors of the National Museum of Music with the rest of his bandmates, all in varying stages of boredom.  Couldn't the museum even let them sit down? Or at least install one of those people-mover things inside so they wouldn't have to walk…

This was BORING.  True, he liked music, which was why he had joined band in the first place, but this wasn't music.  This was boring.  Who was the idiot who thought they would be interested in this sort of thing in the first place?

Around the length of the corridor were positioned various screens that displayed information on the various exhibits – paper music scores, conductor batons, music stands and so on.

They were now in a room filled with ancient musical instruments of the kinds bands used centuries ago, big, bulky, heavy ones.  For the first time ever since the trip started, Janson felt a spark of interest in something the museum had.  Those instruments were interesting… though quite a few looked somewhat familiar…

"Hey, don't we have that?" Lexi, a F-flute player, asked as she pointed to one of the ancient flutes.  "I thought I saw that under our band cupboard yesterday."

One of the flute recruits peered closer at the exhibit Lexi was pointing at.  Strange, it looked almost exactly like hers.  

Then again, no one really knew the true age of the instruments the recruits got.  According to band legend, a certain trumpet had been around since the time of the Roman Empire.

"We've got that too!" a trombone player yelled, pointing to another ancient instrument.  "I played it when I was a recruit!"

Similar shouts were heard all over the band, until it became quite apparent that the space under the band cupboard held a great amount of possibly valuable antiques.

Janson looked at the exhibit of an old oboe, a little disappointed that the display did not have a reed in it.  He would have liked to know what they were like before all reeds were switched to plastic ones to save the trees. 

He turned away, when suddenly something in the open trashcan caught his eye.

An oboe reed… an _wooden_ one…

No one was paying attention to him, as most of the band members were currently caught up with bribing the recruits to give them their instruments in exchange for newer ones.

Slowly, Janson reached into the trash and took out the oboe reed.  He stared at it with fascination in his eyes.  It seemed in almost perfect condition.  He couldn't believe the museum had just thrown it away like that; didn't they know how valuable an ancient reed was?

No one was watching… no one would know… and the reed seemed strangely attractive… surely it wouldn't hurt to take it? It was in the trash after all…

Janson made the decision, and stuffed The Reed into his pocket.

TO BE CONTINUED… Please review! ^_^

Oh, and go read Play to the Future! It's only got two reviews so far, which is really pathetic… I know the first chapter isn't that great, but it'll get better, I promise! I just got the second chapter up. And it's a companion to The Reed, so most of the characters are the same if you want to know what happened to them after The Reed Part 2.

I know I already replied to the reviews in the first chapter of Play to the Future (I've deleted them.), but since no one appears to have read it and things have changed I'll put them here too:

Vixen7: That… was one of the longest reviews I've ever received.  I don't know if it's the longest; I'm too lazy to check; but it's definitely the craziest.  Even my classmates agree… Um, what trumpet problem? What's wrong with standing in July heat? Where I live, it's hot all year round… we march in the car park…which isn't much better, really.  As for the rest of your review… no comments. ^_^ Split personalities? Okay… 

KireiNa: Thanks for reviewing!

Kiwikendra: Yup, it is. ^_^

Perc Mad Hatter: It's still 20 in total; 13 competitions, but 20 years.  Or was it 11 competitions… anyway, WHAT'S WRONG WITH ENDINGS THAT GO 'MY PRECIOUSSS'? It's a nice quote, it is.  

Nightling: Thanks for reviewing and your congrats! Write more? More what? *looks innocent*

Eilonwy, Princess: 'OOGABOOGA'? 0.0 Thanks for your four reviews! =D

Tan_mx: So you DO know Jasmine… ookay…


	28. The Awakening

At long last... Chapter 2 is here! Sorry for keeping you guys waiting; I've been having lots of homework and tests and everything.

Oh, and I broke my [somewhat new] reed that day when I tried to stick it into my water container, missed, and smashed it instead against the side of the container. It split perfectly in two, and I went around showing everybody... my oboe tutor wasn't exactly impressed. Heehee...

**The Reed Part 3: Chapter Two**

It was perfect, Janson thought, examining his newest possession from all angles. It was the most beautiful reed he had ever set his eyes upon. True, the standard plastic reeds were better in many ways - for one, they had the ability to mould themselves to fit the player's embouchure, for another, they were durable and could last up to a year, and they were way more hygienic than the traditional wooden reed - but the cold impersonality of the plastic reeds had never been something Janson liked. He enjoyed feeling connected with his instrument when he played, something the plastic reeds did not allow. But _this_ reed... 

Janson grinned. He had ample time to try it out. The rest of the band were having their sectionals, but since he was the only oboist in the band, it didn't really matter what he did with the time - there was no one to notice and scold him for not practicing. 

And another advantage of being the sole member of his section was the fact that he had the whole oboe practice room all to himself. From its soundproof walls and ceiling emanated a warm glow of light that filled the room with a peaceful aura, and its relative smallness - it was meant for only two to four people - just added to the cosy feeling. Both the brightness and the temperature of the room could be adjusted by means of a small control panel by the door for the optimum practice atmosphere. 

No one could get in except him. The door was protected with a fingerprint identification system. Inside, Janson kept all his personal band-related belongings on a small shelf set into the wall adjacent to the door - his oboe, a few plastic reeds meant to last him through band life, datachips containing digital music scores, and several snacks for times when he was hungry and felt like munching on something. Perpendicular to the shelf on its left was a sink-cum-water cooler if he ever got thirsty. 

The rest of the room held a single chair, and a small LCD screen set into the wall next to the sink that was situated conveniently at eye level for anyone sitting in the aforementioned chair. This screen served the same purpose as music stands in the old days; it displayed the contents of the music score datachips and responded to both voice command and touch. 

Going over to the shelf, Janson opened his oboe case and assembled the instrument inside. About to push the reed in, he suddenly remembered reading somewhere that wooden reeds needed to be soaked first before they could be played. He stuck the reed under the tap, letting the water flow over it for a few seconds before deciding that it was soaked enough. Janson placed the reed in his oboe, lifted it into his mouth, and blew a B-flat note. 

It was the most beautiful note he had ever played. Encouraged, he joined the first note with others, filling the room with sounds that echoed over the centuries. 

Hours passed. He just played on. 

~8~8~8~

__

Something had awakened it. 

For years The Reed had slept... decades, centuries. 

And now, something stirred in it - a memory of long ago, still embedded somewhere in its artificial consciousness. 

Someone had awakened it. 

The Reed hovered slightly off the surface where it had been placed and surveyed its surroundings. It was in a room of sorts, devoid of people and therefore its awakener. 

Memories started to flood in. Memories of being trapped. Memories of humans: his enemies, trying to stop it from taking over the world. Where was it? When was it? 

How much time had passed, exactly? How long had it been? 

The Reed would find out. It would find out everything, and those pitiful humans would be powerless to stop it when The Reed continued on its great ambition to world domination. 

Resistance was futile. 

TO BE CONTINUED... as usual, please review!

Evil Scientist: Sorry, can't seem to find your story...

Wildmage42: Yep, I've seen ROTK. Yeah, oboes are the instruments of Sauron... he plays them.

Lady Amakakeru: "All the people are idiots therefore this is a realistic story". 0.0 Right... Thanks a lot for your seven reviews!

g21lto: And the bassoon, and the oboes. ^_^ Thanks for reviewing!

MelodicVixen: Uh, were you 'Vixen' earlier? It sounds like you... the same kind of crazy. I used to play the floote. And what d'you mean, 'u's are very overrated?

a horn player: No, horns don't have special powers. *glares* Oboes do.

neli: My reeds are more expensive because my oboe tutor handmakes them. It's not fair. Thanks for your review!

Assam: *blinks* You mean there are D and G Alto flutes too? Never heard of them... and yeah, the F-flute is a funky new future flute. Funky Future Flute. Three 'F's! Wooh! =D 

Merrique: You have evil reeds too? Ooh... be careful.

Sharnay: Ask them to review too! =D

Lady Jade Green: My parents got grossed out after the first chapter, so they haven't read it... sigh. Yeah, band people rule!

Brianne: I dunno... didn't French horns come from France? And do English horns come from England, for that matter?

tina-flute: One day I'll get hold of a piccolo, try a high 'C' and see how many people go deaf. ^^


End file.
